


A quick goodbye

by blooodymoon



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Earth-36, M/M, Multiversity, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooodymoon/pseuds/blooodymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Multiversity is in danger and their are far to guick goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quick goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place and uses the dialog from Multiversity #1.  
> Hal (Hank) and Barry (Ray) are from Earth-36 and totally boyfriends.  
> I found that their goodbye was way to fast paced in Multiversity #1 so I tried to fix it.

_“Ray! Ray don’t do this. Justice 9 needs to stay together.“_  
It was a desperate attempt and Hank know it, but what else could he do? His hand gripped Ray’s shoulder, finger clutching into the fabric that he did know almost better than his Power Lantern Suit. He didn’t want to let go, he never wanted to let it go, not after all the lost they already had experience.  
 _“We already lost Optiman to Superdoomsday. I won’t lose you too. “._  
Rays placed his warm hand on his chest. A gesture of comfort and love.  
 _“Hank. They need a geek for this. These guys don’t know their DC from their Mayor Comics.”_  
He could feel the speed force electric vibrating over his skin and smoothing the rhythmus of his heart and he did know in that moment that he had lost that argument. Ray always uses these gesture to comfort and persuade him. He didn’t even know if it was a tactic or unconscious. He never had asked and he may never have the chance again  
 _“And they need that Powertorch of yours here. I will be fine. ”_  
Deep down he did know that those actions were the right thing to do. There life was dangerous and that what they did was important, but this situation, this dimensional crisis, he just wanted to wrap both of them in a powerblanket to protect them from harm. But they were Heroes he could never do that.  
 _“Ray. Don’t go running into trouble. Promise! “_  
He tried to force the same will into his words like when he used his Torch, but after their losses even he didn’t wanted to use his will to fight hopeless fights. He just wanted to protect the people closest to his heart.  
He placed his hand over Rays who drew smoothing circles over his check. He entangled their fingers together and looked up right in Rays beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes that were full of hope and a strive for justice. Hank had to smile, before he pulled Ray closer and meet his loves lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and short but time seemed to slow down around them and with kissing a speedster that wasn’t impossible.  
So maybe it wasn’t also impossible that their team wouldn’t fall more apart.


End file.
